Coming Home
by redbanker
Summary: Oliver's first night home. Oliver/Thea, you've been warned.


**Coming Home a different take on the pilot.**

Standard disclaimers apply, I own nothing, but I wish I did. It's been a while since I've written anything, so reviews are welcome.

Warning: This is an explicit Thea/Oliver story. Now I don't normally go for incest at all even in fiction, but these two have such amazing chemistry I had to write this. Seriously read no further if that isn't your thing. I don't want to get any flames otherwise because you now know you should have just pressed the back button and moved on!

* * *

The knock on the door is tentative, but it doesn't matter, Oliver knows who it is, just like he's always known when she was near. He opens the door silently taking in how much she's grown, how breathtakingly beautiful she's become. He holds the door open and she walks past remaining just as silent as she crosses the room and stands beside the window.

He closes the door and locks it before turning to her. He walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on top of hers. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, taking in her scent, a scent that haunted his dreams for the last five years, one of vanilla and spice and her.

She leans back against him putting her hands on top of his as if to ensure they wouldn't disappear. "I missed you." She whispers.

"Every second of every day." He whispers back pulling her even tighter to him, unable to bear the thought of losing her again.

She turns around in his arms wrapping herself around him and resting her head on his chest. She places a gentle kiss over his heart and it's like a shot of adrenalin that makes his heart start pounding.

Thea tilts her head back and gazes at his face and it feels like she's seeing his soul, his memories, everything that happened in those five years. "Are you okay?" Her voice still a whisper.

He looks down into her eyes and answers truthfully because he has never lied to her and never will. "No, but I will be, now that I'm back, now that you're here."

"Can you tell me?" She asks softly.

"Not tonight." He closes his eyes, "Someday, just not tonight."

She nods, understanding like she's always understood him, then steps back breaking their embrace and it feels like a punch to the gut until she takes his hand and pulls him to the bed.

She crawls into the center of the king size bed and beckons him to join her. Oliver follows her willingly, she is a siren he is never able to resist, but when her hands reach for his shirt he freezes, not wanting her to see how broken he now is.

"It's okay." She says, "Mom said…" she trails off. "It's okay." She repeats and pulls his t-shirt over his head. She gazes at the scars that litter his chest and he closes his eyes fearful of what he would see on her face.

Oliver's eyes snap back open when he feels her lips press against the scar on his shoulder and his heart feels like it's going to explode from the look of love on her face.

She pushes him back till he is lying on the bed and then straddles his body her small frame fitting so perfectly over his; he doesn't think he can stand it.

She leans over his chest her long hair falling around her face and tickling his sides as she places another kiss to the scar on his stomach then the one on his chest till she has covered them all. She sits back up and gazes into his eyes.

If Oliver were still capable of crying he would be, because each kiss was like a balm to his battered and broken soul. But they also caused another reaction one that is purely physical because he is achingly hard and he knows she can tell, her position leaves no room for confusion.

There's no fear or revulsion on her face, just a little smile and eyes filled with love and compassion.

Oliver's voice is hoarse with want and need and love when he whispers, "I love you so much."

"More than life itself." She answers as she slides down his body her hands going to the waist band of his pajamas before pulling them down and off his body.

He knows he should stop her, she is too young and beautiful and he is far to broken, but he can't because there's a need in her face beyond lust. It's the need to know he's alive not just with her mind but also with her body, with her soul. It is the same need he knows is mirrored on his own face.

He sits up quickly pulling her to him, any hesitation gone, replaced by the knowledge that she is his world and he is hers. Her legs straddle his waist once more and she smiles, her face showing relief and gratefulness that he understands, and then his lips crash into hers and nothing else exists.

It's like drowning and coming home all at once and something inside Oliver unleashes. It's the primal animalistic feeling that helped him survive on the island. This time it's not warning him off danger but screaming to claim this woman in his arms, to mark her as his, his mate.

She answers the kiss with hunger and desperation pulling back only long enough to rip her nightshirt over her head. A growl escapes his lips and his mouth dives forward latching onto a nipple and sucking it hungrily.

Thea's head falls back and a low moan escapes her lips as her hands wrap around his head pulling him closer.

He yanks back suddenly his desire too strong, it's been too long and he can no longer hold back. The dam has been unleashed and there is no time for gentleness now.

He tosses her on her back and growls again when she looks up at him and smiles running her hand down his face, mouthing, "Love you."

Oliver rips her pajama bottoms and panties off at the same time taking one second to gaze at her completely for the first time.

Thea spreads her legs willingly her arms reaching up to him hungry to have him back in their embrace.

Oliver grabs her thighs spreading them wider, hooking her knees around his waist before plunging into her wet heat.

They both moan when his is buried insider her. The feeling to perfect, too needed, too everything. Some rational part of Oliver's brain hates that this is going so fast, so hard, that he can't be gentle right now.

But then his eyes meet Thea's and he know gentle will come, but right now she needs him to claim her and that is all he cares about.

He starts pounding into her roughly yanking her forward to suck on one breast then her neck determined to leave clear evidence that she belongs to him and no one else.

Thea's fingers dig into his back her nails scratching and clawing at him. She tightens her legs around him pulling him even closer, letting out breathless cries with each thrust that drive him crazy with need.

Their climaxes come quickly and on top of each other too soon, neither ready for it to be over but need and desire cannot be held back.

Oliver collapses on top of her kissing her deeply sucking on her tongue wanting her more with every second.

They are both breathing heavily but neither move, Oliver not willing to leave her body and Thea not willing to let him.

Thea gazes up at him her face showing only peace, joy and love as tears leak from her eyes and she whispers over and over, "Thank you God, Thank you God."

Oliver feels the desire to claimer her again rising with in him but this time it is tempered with his rational mind that is filled with how much he loves her. As he feels himself harden still inside her his strokes are now smooth, unhurried and filled with tenderness.

Thea cups his face with her hands bringing him to her gently kissing his libs, cheeks, nose, and brow until she covers his face with these gentle kisses as he moves inside her.

This time it is not about need but rather the desire to reconnect with each other mind, body, and soul. When their climaxes come their eyes remain locked together sharing this moment.

Oliver finally pulls out of her body and the sense of loss seems to overwhelm them both, but their bodies have limitations they cannot deny.

He rolls onto his back pulling her on top of him; he revels in the sensation of her in his arms.

"Love you." She whispers drowsily her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart.

"Love you." He whispers back tilting her head for a gentle kiss before letting his eyes close and for the first time in five years Oliver feels at peace, safe, home before sleep claims him.


End file.
